Cross
James is a zompire. A former human and lieutenant in New Hammerston's armed forces, he attempted a coup but was imprisoned for his actions. Following his imprisonment he was turned by Andrius and was killed by Greybane aboard the Ark. Background Pre Story Cross served as the commander of New Hammerston's armed forces prior to the events of the story. Despite presumably having earned his rank, he was known to have a lousy shot. Chapter Two is introduced in Hero of Hammerston where he attempts a coup. Easily dispatched by Joe, he is imprisoned in the New Hammerston jail. Here he is turned into a zompire by Andrius. With his new powers breaks into Rosa's house and kidnaps her, intending to turn her into a zompire too. Following this he heads with Andrius and Rosa into the wastes outside of New Hammerston. While leaving he ran into George, though was forced away by the Plant Puppies. At some point Rosa manages to escape from him. Despite having bitten her she is only a vampire, and not a full zompire. Arriving in the church, attacked Dominik. Though overpowered Andrius soon arrives and allows to feed on his brother. With his new power manages to easily defeat Joe, though is prevented from killing him by Andrius. Although attempts to disobey Andrius, he cannot. Following Jake's arrival the pair flee. Chapter Six Next appearing in Rebel, Andrius informs him that in order to defeat the Vampire Elders they will need an army. To do this Andrius suggests that they head over the seas. Although refuses at first, Andrius easily forces him to comply. Chapter Seven Arriving at Hammerston Harbour, notes the presence of a boat. Noting the presence of some humans nearby, planned to take them out straight away. Andrius however held him back, saying they would use their minds instead. Following Andrius' attempts to persuade Phillip to head to Europe (by taking him into a scene of paradise in the Dream World) approaches the elder and expresses his distaste for his methods, though Andrius replies that while human's are actually quite strong, their minds are weak. He is later shown on board the Ark with Andrius. Chapter Eight He is shown in the hold of the Ark along with Andrius plotting their grim future. Personality Even prior to being turned was a selfish, power hungry character. Following his turning he is now self loathing too, and appears to be a masochist. Relationships Although he seems to have been held in respect by the people of New Hammerston, he seems to have had no real relationships with anyone in the town. Andrius Being essentially Andrius' disciple, the two would be thought to be close. In reality however despises his master. Rosa was infatuated with Rosa, though she did not feel the same way about him. Abilities Human was noted as a remarkably poor soldier, being a poor shot and having terrible aim. After being turned he gained a great amount of power (including all of the standard zompire abilities such as notable strength and speed), his subsequent feeding on Dominik also improving this. Category:Characters Category:Zompires Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists